A wireless communication device (WCD) can move between nodes of a wireless network. As a WCD moves away from a current wireless access node of the wireless network, the WCD can be handed-off to another, target node of the wireless network. As a result, the WCD can continue exchanging communications with the wireless network.
However, depending on the target node the WCD is to be handed off to, the WCD can experience difficulty in exchanging communications. If the target node comprises a decode-and-forward relay node, the WCD can experience latency problems if the WCD is exchanging streaming media with the wireless network.